


Kinkmas Candy Cane

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cabins, Christmas Smut, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, F/M, From Sex to Love, Naughty, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor, Showers, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: While hunting the Krampus, Dipper and Wendy decide to lure it into a trap by acting naughty.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Kinkmas Candy Cane

It was December. It was a cold bitter night. Dipper and Wendy had traveled to the alps in hopes of finding proof of the Krampus, the legendary punisher of naughty children. The duo did not expect to have such a strong snow storm to hit them. There was no way the two could make it back to the hotel. They found a small wooden cabin to take refuge in. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how much of this is a trap?” Dipper asked his friend. 

“Oh yeah it’s a huge fucking trap.” 

The two friends searched the house but found nothing strange. A bed, a kitchen with food, and a bathroom. 

“Hey Dipper, I’m gonna take a show.” 

“Now?” 

“Yeah, I mean, the trapper isn’t attacking now. Might as well warm myself up. My ass is freezing.” 

Dipper checked the food while Wendy showered. Using a scanner Ford invited, Dipper checked the food for poison, magic, and spoilage. He found nothing. Wendy walked out in jeans and a plaid shirt. 

“I can’t find anything wrong with the food.” 

“Great, I’m starving!” Wendy took a big bite of an apple. Dipper shot her a look. “What? I’m hungry. The question is, is this trap set by our friend the Krampus or a third party?” 

“I wouldn’t rule out a witch,” Dipper pondered. “But I’m not detecting magic anywhere.” 

While Dipper was thinking, Wendy had an idea of her own. “What if we draw the Krampus here? Set a trap in the trap?” 

“Maybe, we were having trouble hunting him. So maybe that might work.” Dipper paced as he thought about it. “He goes after people who are naughty. So what can we do that is naughty?” 

“Uh, this?” Wendy lifted her flannel shirt exposing her bare breasts to her friend. 

“Wendy!” 

“Look man I know it’s weird, but we’re adults. What can we do that’s considered naughty? Eat sweets late?” 

“Okay I see your point. It was just a bit sudden.” 

“Yeah but that just makes it naughtier.” 

Although it had been years since Dipper had gotten over his crush on her. But he had to admit that she was very attractive. Which made it all awkward when he did what he did next. 

“Well, how’s naughty is this?” Dipper pulled his pants down showing Wendy his semi hard dick. 

“Hmm, that’s super naughty. But this is naughtier.” Wendy knelt down in front of him and ran her tongue along the underside of his dick. 

“Oh fuck Wendy!” 

“Where do you get off?” Lick. “Growing up so fucking hot!” Lick “Do you?” Lick. “have any idea how much you’re driving me crazy!” The redhead pulled his whole dick in her mouth. 

“Wendy wait!” Wendy looked up, worried she had crossed a line. “I want to make you feel good too.” 

“Hey dude.” Wendy led him to the bed. She stripped her jeans exposing her red bush to him. Following her instruction Dipper laid down on the bed, as she stepped over his head. Her dripping sex was hovering above him. As she lowered her mouth over his cock, he ran his tongue over her wet sex. 

As they continued 69ing each other, they almost forgot their goal. A clatter on the roof brought their attention to it. A monstrous goat man fell down the chimney. 

“No premarital sex ever!” He croaked. 

Without dressing, Dipper and Wendy jumped into action. They grabbed the equipment that Ford and gifted them and attacked the monster. The Krampus croaked as he took a swap of his claws at the two nude naughty doers. They zapped him, reducing him to stone. 

The couple cheered. “No more eating children for you,” Wendy shouted. 

“So are we going to talk about what just happened?” Dipper nervously asked. They stood awkwardly naked until a scream broke the silence. In the doorway stood an old woman with green molten skin. 

“What happened to my house!”


End file.
